


Just Old Scars

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to be comforted, from the strongest warrior to the frailest child. Luckily, our Grey Wardens all have people who love them and are willing to provide that comfort.</p><p>(the title comes from a Zevran quote, and has no direct influence on the fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alistair x F!Amell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DIFFERENT crossover thing, because it includes another Warden of mine, Fiora Amell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buisness at the Circle of Magi has left Amell more than a little forlorn, and it's left to Alistair to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story features Fiora and Alistair, and it takes place after they completed the Broken Circle quest (prior to that they did the Nature of the Beast).

Alistair paced in front of the fire with a furrowed brow and his lips between his teeth. He stared at his feet, and proceeded with this behavior for a good five minutes, until finally the others around camp could handle it no more. Anxious to prevent anyone from strangling the man, Cousland stepped in.

“You look like an expectant father, Alistair.”

The fellow Warden looked up him with wide eyes, “Muh?”

Gideon shook his head, and stood up from his place by the fire to join Alistair, “I know you’re worried about Fiora. She didn’t...take well to the circumstances at the tower. But you can’t help her out here,” he gestured to the mage’s tent, which seemed to be glowing with a melancholy magical aura.

“I know, I know...” he trailed off, and resumed staring at the ground, tracing a line in the dirt with his toes, “But just...How do you help someone like that? I was supposed to be a templar; why would she listen to me? And I don’t know all the circumstances, and...”

The noble smiled, and pat him on the back (the force of which elicited a cough from him), “She’ll listen because she loves you. It’s plain to see. Now go talk her, and prove that you feel the same.”

Alistair straightened his back, emboldened by his companion's words, “You’re right. I have to. It wouldn’t be right of me to leave her feeling desolate.”

“Off with you then!” Gideon gave him a good-natured push in the direction of Fiora’s tent. Alistair stumbled over his feet, but managed to make it over in one piece.

“Uhm...Fiora?”

There was no reply.

“May I...come in?”

There was another moment of silence, before a small voice came from the tent, “Come in, Alistair.”

He pushed the flap up, and ducked inside, letting the cloth fall behind him. His heart sank into the earth from the way her saw her. She sat balled up in her furs, knuckles turning white as she gripped them. Her eyes were devoid of tears, but along with that, they seemed to be devoid of anything else, or any emotion.

Despite his apprehension, he fell to her side immediately, placing a supportive hand on her back, rubbing it up and down in comfort. “Fiora...do you want to...talk about it?” Just saying those words felt like eating his own tongue.

“A lot of those people, those mages, I knew them. I was an apprentice with them. To watch them become _abominations_ like that...” she shook her head, “how does Wynne handle it?”

“Well, she is rather...well, old. She has had a lot of years to learn to deal with pain, and sorrow, and regrets. This is just your first time out of the Circle,” he slowly pulled her towards him, awkwardly but lovingly wrapping his arms around her body, “And it’ll...hurt for awhile. It might never stop. I’ll never stop mourning Duncan, not ever. But maybe...”

He pressed a light kiss to her temple, and he felt her shiver, “We can...deal with it together?”

She smiled up at him, her regular, sweet smile, and a flicker of light returned to her eyes. She pressed into his side, reveling in his warmth.

“Thank you, Alistair,” she said quietly.

“Your welcome,” he said, equally quiet., “So, how about we go have supper? It’s Leliana’s turn today.”

“Well, so long as you didn’t make it, of course.”

They shared a laugh at his expense, and he pulled Fiora up. They exited the tent hand in hand, eager for a good meal (also known as one not cooked by Alistair).•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the only fic where I ever put Alistair at the forefront.


	2. Zevran x M!Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of fists against the wall brought too many images of bloody knuckles to Zevran’s mind to keep him confined in his room for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after they complete everything in the Alienage. Eamon has called the Landsmeet to finally begin, but just bear with me that they had a day before it. Tabris and Amell exist in this one, they just aren't mentioned.

The sound of fists against the wall brought too many images of bloody knuckles to Zevran’s mind to keep him confined in his room for very long. The reason he could hear them was not because Gideon’s room was near; it was not. Much to their mutual dislike, the rooms given to them in the Arl’s estate were across the long hallway from each other. The elf could hear them because of the force being applied to the blows.

Zevran slipped out of his room as quietly as he could. It was midafternoon, and the day before the Landsmeet would finally gather after all their hard work, so everyone was hyper alert, and the noise was probably grating on them all. He approached the noble’s door carefully, and testing the handle to see if it was locked.

It was not.

He opened the door only as much as he need to fit and slid inside, closing it behind him. The elf had seen every manner of atrocity in his line of work and time with the Wardens. He had seen people convulsing on the floor, foaming at the mouth from poisoning, and he had watched his first love slowly bleed out on the floor. He had seen darkspawn brutally tear people in half and he had seen the fleshy monstrosity known as a broodmother. Yet none of those tugged at his heart and made bile rise in his throat like the one he saw now.

Gideon rested his head against the wall, arms hanging limping at his side, Zevran’s predictions of blood all too true. His breathing was haggard and rough. He was sweating and disheveled, and if the assassin didn’t know any better, would have thought he hadn’t slept in weeks. Zevran never didn’t know what to say but now may have been a first.

“Ah... _amor_?”

The human turned to look at him, a little light came to his eyes, and he suddenly look appalled at himself.

“Z-Zevran! I...” he held up his hands, watching the blood drip from his knuckles, “I don’t...”

“ _Shh_...” the elf took slow, cautious footsteps over to his lover, and laid his hand on his arm, “ _Shhh_. You don’t need to explain anything you do not wish.”

He snaked his hand down Gideon’s forearm, and down to his hand. He brought his palm up and kissed it, heedless of any blood that may have gotten on his face. The noble’s pupils dilated and constricted in turn as he watched him, and his breathing eventually evened out.

“Care to talk now?” Zevran said, softly and invitingly. The human nodded.

“The answer is...I truly don’t know. I just...started to feel so _angry_. About Howe, about the Alienage, about Loghain. It all rolled off me earlier and now I just feel such rage. I just needed to hit something, and since there aren’t any darkspawn around, the wall had to do.”

“In the future, please think of a different alternative. I don't think your hands could take anymore,” _Nor I,_ were the unspoken words in the air, but Gideon seemed to hear them anyway.

“I’ll try, I promise,” _Thank you, Zevran,_ were his own unspoken words, “I suppose I have to find Wynne and get this fixed, don’t I?”

“Alas, but you do. You will more than likely need a sword when facing Loghain, yes?”

Gideon smiled, “You’re probably right. As you generally are.”

Zevran _tsked_ , “Now now, don’t go inflating my ego anymore. My head may already burst from awesomeness.”

Now he got a full blown laugh from his lover, and it put a smile on the elf’s face. He intertwined their fingers, and started to lead him from the room. Before they left, Gideon placed a shy kiss upon his cheek, and Zevran thought that they might just both be okay.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? (I know I put more effort into this one but Zev is my love and Gideon was my first Warden)


	3. Leliana x F!Tabris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I finally got inspiration for it! This takes place right after Nature of the Beast, which is usually my first quest.

“Those bandages on your hand---why not have Wynne examine them?” 

Valynaya’s eyes widened, followed by her brow furrowing. She balled her hands into fists, wincing at the pain. “No point.”

“And just why would there be no point?” Leliana put her hands on her hips, giving Valyanaya’s glare right back at her, “You’re hurt.”

“I don’t want her to.”

Leliana’s patience was wearing thin, but she tried to keep her voice level. Tabris had a habit of fading away from her, and snapping would only make it happen quicker, “Why?”

The warrior sat on a log before the fire, and stared intensely at the flickering flames, not answering her. The bard kneeled by her side, putting a hand on her knee. “Please....don’t turn away from me. It makes me feel like I’m not doing enough for you.”

The elf snapped her gaze to Leliana’s, “Never think that! It’s not you, I swear!”

She tugged on the ends of the bandage, “It just...I don’t need healing as much. Gideon throws himself into the fight more, and you, Zevran, Morrigan, and Fiora are more delicate. Even Alistair gets hurt more. I can wait.”

Leliana’s eyes lowered, before her glare returned full force, “You don’t tell me, and now you lie?”

“No! ...You could always see right through me...” Valynaya scoffed in something resembling a bitter laugh, “I just don’t feel like...I deserve healing.”

“Why?” Leliana slipped her hand on top of the other’s.

“I still...feel like I failed Shianni. I didn’t get to her before that bastard Vaughn did! I should have torn his damn heart out for what he did to her! But I was still too late.”

“You did kill him, did you not?”

“I did but I can tell...she wouldn’t let any of us touch her on the way back. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. That bastard shemlen...”

Leliana let the slur pass, knowing that it was out of righteous fury, “Your cousin is alive, yes? And you killed her assailant. The only way you could fail her now is to give up, and let yourself get killed. The Blight will find it’s way into the alienage, and then no one will be safe, human and elf alike,” she lifted her hand up, kissing her palm.

Valyanaya’s eyes were wide, and tears she would never admit to shedding welled in her eyes, “You’re right. Of course you are. I’m a damn fool.”

The bard shook her head, “You are no fool. You simply have feelings. You are entitled to your anger. Now, will you please let Wynne heal you? The blood is seeping through and it may get infected.”

“Yes.”

The elf paused, looking away as a flush dusted her sharp cheeks, “... _ thank you _ ...” she said in a small voice. Leliana smiled, pulling her down into a kiss. •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? I tried to make Valyanaya aggressive but not unlikable.

**Author's Note:**

> They will all vary in length and seriousness, and the 3 chapter limit I put is only because I have three written, and I may extend it.
> 
> Sooooooo? What'd ya think?


End file.
